The Love Palmetto
by parkerc1225
Summary: When Annabeth goes to a beach house and meets beautiful Percy Jackson while climbing a Palmetto, her summer will change forever! Lots of Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

I am sitting in my room playing with my silver Kinetic Sand. Pathetic. Who knew lying in your bed waiting for your alarm to go off was so _difficult_!

I sigh.

Oh well. I guess I... BEEP BEEP BEEP! Yes! Last day of school! Let's do this! I jump in my car and head to school.

"Hey Thals!" I wave to my bestie.

"Hey Annie!" Ug! She knows I hate it when she called me that!

"Don't call me that!" I yell back.

"Whatever you say!" She rolls her eyes. _Whatever_.

As we head into school, my mind is on SUMMER. Not school, which is unusual for me. But Thalia and I made plans to her cousin, Thalia's, parents' beach house for all of summer with our other friends, Piper, Selena, and Juniper. Mr. and Mrs. Grace let Thalia choose 4 friends, and her brother, Jason, choose 4 friends. It's gonna be great! Just me, the beach, and a book.

I start to walk to class, hoping this day goes by fast. The last day isn't a real day, is it?

As the bell rings, we are told to just read or text for the day. Just no yelling.

Sweet!

I immediately text Thalia, who is in the class across the hall.

Annabeth: What time are you picking me up to leave tonight?

Thalia: 7:00. And we'll get there at about 3:45 am. Ready?

Annabeth: When does school end again?

Thalia: LOL. Ikr. Gtg. Mr. Spielberg is actually making us do math!

Annabeth: 2+2=Fabulous! L8r!

After what seems like lifetime, the bell to end the day finally rings, and I join Thalia, Selena, Piper, and Juniper. I am driving them home, as we all live in the same (upperclass) neighborhood.

Finally, I get home and start packing. Clothes, check. Toiletries, check. Money, double check (my mother had put extra on her card). Shoes, check. Flashlights, and other random necessities, check. Books, check! (Can't forget those!)

"Alright!" I sigh, "Done!" And just in time, too. As I glance at my watch, I see it is 6:34.

SNACKS! Dang it! I forgot snacks! I have 25 minutes till Thalia picks me up in her parents van with her parents and the rest of our friends. But Thalia's always late!

I quickly hop into my car and scramble to the grocery store, buying everything that looks appealing. Mostly sugary candy. With 4 full bags of sweets, I drive back home.

6:58. Good. I gather my 6 bags and head to the door.

6:59

7:00

7:01

7:02

 _Thalia?_

7:03

I space out. While reading, and when Thalia shows up it is 7:13.

 _Oh Thalia_

After 7 hours, and 4 bags of food later, we get there. I almost walk to the wrong house. After all, I was told this was a beach 'house'.

It's not. It's a beach 'mansion'.

We (the girls) are told we are to stay on the 4th floor. Boys on the 5th, Mr. And Mrs. Grace on the 3rd. 1-2 are living spaces as well. 1 being kitchen etc. 2 being the giant living room(s). I grab the best room and fall immediately to sleep...

A/N: HELLO! Lots of Percabeth next chapter, I promise! Please review, and I'll add soon! Review and rate! Favorite and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV:**

I wake up to Thalia shaking me. Shaking, shaking, shaking...

And I'm on the floor!

"Thalia!" I groan. _What time is it?_

 _"_ WAKE UP RIGHT NOW MS. I-AM-GOING-TO-SLEEP-IN-AND-MISS-ALL-THE-FUN! YOU HAD BETTER..." Thalia is screaming in my ear.

I am going to kill her.

When the yelling finally comes to an end, I glance at my watch.

 _6:02_

"Thalia, why-?" I am cut off by her slamming her hand over my mouth, and dragging me out of my room, into the lounge on our floor, and into the closet. Then she starts pointing to her ear to tell me to listen.

I groan. Why me?

Then I hear it, a distant voice telling someone something. And it seemed to be coming from, _the ceiling_?

 _The boys are above us! We must be able to hear them in this closet because it is directly below an air duct! This is too good._

I listen intently

"-sister brought four friends. She says one is a sight, a beauty. I think she said her name was something like- "

I sneeze. Dang it! Missed it. Maybe Thalia heard it.

"What did they say?" I whisper to her.

"I couldn't hear over your coughing!" She whisper-yells. Ugh.

I quiet to listen again. Thalia doing the same.

A deeper voice this time says:

"-I'm going to go down there and meet her. "

The first voice again:

"Not _now_! I heard they are all planning on going to the beach today. Well all pick the girl we think it is, and then ask their names. We each choose one girl. Wanna each bet $50?"

"You're on" another male voice

"Sure" yet another male voice

"Let me in!" The deep voice from before.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. " the final voice

 _I can't wait to see how this plays out!_

 **Percy POV**

We (the 5 boys) got here last night, late. Probably 2:15. We all just went to the 5th floor and plopped into our beds.

Then, about an hour later, we heard some other people come in. Sounded like girls. _Tired_ girls. (There was lots of complaining)

So we all met in the hallway and quickly (and believe it or not quietly) followed Jason to the stairs downstairs (as the girls were taking the elevator) into the surveillance room on the first floor.

As we scan through the cameras of the house, we notice that the cameras to the 4th and 5th floor has been cut off.

Just for what we are doing right now. Mr. and Mrs. Grace are too smart.

As Jason flips through the feed, he suddenly has a realization! The elevator! The girls are using the elevator!

He flips to the elevator feed.

I count 1...2...3...4...5 girls -and about 50 bags.

They are all good looking. None stand out to me though. However we can only see the tops of their heads mostly. Oh well.

As we head back to bed, I think about the bet. After all, I tend to wake up unusually early. I'll have first picks if I get to the beach first.

As I am thinking in my bed, I feel myself drift off to sleep, expectant to see the girls tomorrow at the beach...

 **Jason POV**

I have been looking forward to this summer for a while now. My sister Thalia has been talking to me about the friends she brought. I think she said their names were Juniper, Piper, Selena, and Annabeth. What kind of a name is Annabeth?

Annabeth was the name Thalia told me though.

Well. One of the names. She said they were all the amazing for different reasons, and I just want to see who the boys liked best.

This is what Thalia told me:

Annabeth: the smartest person you'll ever meet. Very pretty. Very athletic. Single.

Piper: pretty. Her dad is Triatan McLean. Great at volleyball. Seriously. Recently single

Selena: The prep of the group. Pink. That's it.

The four boys he brought are Percy, Grover, Nico and Beckendorf.

Oh well. Things will play out well. I'll just pick one of the girls. After all, I am supposed to write down her name. Then we would all guess who that was. Not too hard. I just hope I have good taste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

I wake up. It's early. My watch says its just after five.

 _Perfect._

I put on a bathing suit. Pull on a shirt and head out of my bedroom.

I tiptoe down the hall. Trying not to make any sound, and thankfully, it seems no one on our floor is awake. _Good_.

I take the stairs to try to avoid as much noise as possible. No reason to attract attention to myself.

When I get to the 1st floor kitchen, I grab an apple and a bar, throwing away the trash to the bar on my way out of the door.

Kicking off my flip flops at the end of the boardwalk, I survey the scene. Beautiful, pristine, beach. Occasional palmetto, or Palm, Trees lined the beach as well. The palmettos appearing nothing but silhouettes against the faint sunrise across the shore. The beach was almost pitch black, as the sun was only beginning to rise, which made me think it looked even more beautiful and mysterious.

I decide to stick my feet into the cool surf.

 _This is what every morning should be like_. I think. _It's perfect_.

I walk back on the shore, and a palmetto a few yards away catches my eye.

I decide to climb it.

It is not easy, but in 6 minutes, I am resting at the top for about a half hour. Then, as I gaze into the oceanfront my treetop seat, I begin to eat my apple. The loud, crunching sound disrupts the serenity, buts that's fine by me.

The sun begins to climb.

Higher.

And higher.

I think it is barely six in the morning. I sigh. I have long since finished my apple. I drop it, as I know apples decompose very quickly, but I hear a large THUD then a yelp.

 _Uh-oh. Time to go_.

 **Annabeth POV**

I woke up early this morning. I am a usual early riser. I pull on a bathing suit, as the plan for today is to go to the beach. My bathing suit is a silver bikini a little too revealing for my type, but Piper insisted that I wear it today.

I pull on a t-thirst and khaki short on top of my suit as a cover up.

My hair stays down. It looks best that way.

Since I am the first person up (that I can tell), I arrive at the beach before anyone.

Even the sun, as it's still mostly dark.

I decide to just walk the beach. The beach is beautiful. I exhale and close my eyes.

I sigh. It's _perfect._

I spy a palmetto tree and sit down under its embrace. With my back testing against the trunk, and no one in sight, I close my eyes.

I sit there for about 15 min when out of nowhere, something hits me on my head! I yelp!

I look up, and a male is jumping down from the top of the tree towards my left.

It looks like he's flying.

 _Oh my gods._

As he lands, his knees bend into a clearly perfected athletic stance.

 _Oh my gods._

He's beautiful. I take in his muscular arms. Muscular, but clearly not because he goes to the gym. No, this is an athlete.

His black wind blown hair is slightly swaying in the morning breeze.

 _Oh my gods._

Then I look at his eyes. They are sea green, shimmering with loyalty.

 _Oh my gods._

And he's staring right at me.

 _Oh my gods._

 **Percy POV**

After hearing the clearly feminine yelp, I leap from my treetop seat onto the sand about 11 feet below with surprising grace.

 _Perfect_.

I'd rather not fall on my face in front of such a...

 _Woah_.

She is sitting under the tree I was sitting in, her back against the trunk. She has a tan, but not an obnoxious one.

 _Woah_.

She has blond hair in small waves dangling down her shoulders.

 _Woah_.

She has beautiful eyes. Gray. Rarely seen, then again, girls like _this_ are rarely seen. Beautiful, but not because they try.

I stare into her eyes, then catch myself, and extend my hand to her to help her up.

"Hey, I'm sorry my apple core hit you."

 **Annabeth POV**

 _Wait, did he say apple core?_

I start laughing! Straight out laughing.

My real mom was Greek, so I know a lot about Greek culture. Which I guess is a good thing, except throwing an apple at somebody is the same thing as proposing to someone. He probably doesn't know that though. By still.

 _Funny_!

Then I see him again, I look at him, and immediately stop laughing. He's holding out his hand to me to try to help me up.

 _He's trying to be a gentleman_!

I smile and take his hand. He pulls me up into his chest. I exhale. He smells like the sea. Salty, calming, and free. I smile up to him, as he is a full half foot taller than me.

 **Percy POV**

She exhales into my chest, resting her forehead on my chest.

She suddenly looks up and pushes away. She seems embarrassed.

 _Oh gosh._

Now I start to blush. W head been...

I shudder.

She is just so... _perfect_.

I sigh.

She pulls away farther and says,

"Hey, um, I'm sorry. I'm Annabeth. You?"

"Oh. Yeah Hey." _Wait, did she say Annabeth? That's the name Jason wrote down! He told us! Wait. What if this was a different Annabeth?_

I then had a mind battle. The demon and the angel on my shoulders.

 _•_ _This is Annabeth!_

 _—_ _No it's not you idiot! She's probably still in your house. Plus, it cold be a coincidence._

 _•_ _How many Annabeths do you know?!_

 _—_ _uh..._

 _•_ _It's her you idiot! Now say something!_

 _"So, do you like pizza?"_

Did I really just say that?

I am, officially, an idiot.

 **Annabeth POV** :

 _Did he really just ask me if I like pizza? Wow. What a Seaweed Brain. However, there is some sense to it. We were taught to talk about our likes and dislikes, so it's not just random. I guess he likes pizza, I'll have to remember that. I have a feeling this won't be a one time encounter. He looks my age..._

"Yes, I rather do. Do you?"

"Duh! Oh course! Who doesn't like pizza?"

I grin. Then realize I still don't know his name. Huh. _Boys_.

"I didn't catch your name-" I ask, but am cut off by his voice.

"Percy! I'm Percy Jackson. And your Annabeth... Uh..."

"Chase. Annabeth Chase."

"Well Miss Chase," he continues, "I feel the need to get to know you better, so would you join me for breakfast this fine morning?" He asks, grinning.

I giggle.

"Of course!" I glance at my phone, 7:14, "I would love to join you, just let me text my friend."

I continue to do so. Keeping it brief for Thalia.

Annabeth: Hey. Found someone he's cool. Going to breakfast. Ltr!

Thalia immediately texted back:

Thalia: WHAT?!

Thalia: WHO? STRANGER DANGER!

Thalia: ANNIE I AM GOING TI KILL YOU ANNIE!

Annabeth: Thalia, it's fine. He's cool. I know that because he is also texting you. Don't worry. We're cool.

Thalia: WHAT?!

I ignore the last text.

However, it wasn't a lie. I did see him texting Thalia's number. Percy has got to be one of Jason's friends! It all makes sense! I recall a few of the names Thalia listed and one of them was Percy. I think.

He looks up from his phone, clearly done.

So for Thalia's sake, I make my innocent face, and ask,

"So, do you live around here?"

"Yeah, right there" he points to the Grace Mansion.

I smile.

"Me too"

He smiles.

Thalia POV:

I was sitting at the kitchen table with everyone else. All 10 of us (Piper, me, Selena, Juniper, Mr. and Mrs. Grace, Jason, Beckendorf, Grover, and Nico.)Sat at the giant table. But there were two empty seats. And Percy's and Annabeth's rooms were empty.

Then I get a couple texts from Annie.

I re them, and then I almost yell! Ah! What?!

Then I get an almost exact same text from Percy.

I smile. An evil smile. I was already planning to set the two of them up on this trip, but they might have done my job for me.

I smile again. This is going to be interesting.

 **A/N: PERCABETH IS HERE! Review and I'll update agin soon! Send suggestions! (I** ** _will_** **use them) Ideas? Write me! Review! And as always, follow and favorite!**


End file.
